The Reunion One year later
by shattered memories
Summary: The bladebreakers alreay have beaten the strongest of opponents but theres one thing they haven't done before...
1. Chapter 1

In OneYear…

In the old park where the blade breakers would always hang out Ray arrived with Mariah

"hey no one's here Tyson did say Saturday right" ray asked

"yeah Saturday at 9 o'clock" she said

"I wonder what time it is" ray looked up

"guess we wait.." Mariah asked

"guess so…" he sat under the tree

Mariah sat down next to him

A few minutes later…

"Hey Ray is that you!" max yelled

"Hey Mariah!" Miriam waved

"Hey Maxie!" ray stood up

"Miriam nice to see you" Mariah smiled and stood up

"ya…nice to see everyone again" max smiled

"what….are we early?" Miriam asked

"No…I don't think so" ray said

"well Tyson and kai are late!" Mariah said getting impatient

"Well I know Tyson coming so…" max said

"He's just late…do think Hilary going to show up with him this time maxie?" Miriam asked

"She probably will" ray said

"hey do you guys think kai's going to show up this time?" Mariah asked

"…."max didn't know what to say

"umm" Miriam didn't either

"don't know" ray said

"so they better hurry up!" Mariah yelled

MEANWHILE……

"Tyson! Get up already!" Hilary yelled

snore"what…where's the fire!" he jumped up and ran out the door with just his underwear on.

Hilary looked over at him "get some clothes on and we're going to be late!"

"oh yeah… I can't be late!" he ran in the bathroom and took a shower

"oh…Tyson you lazy...pig" she seemed to daydream and turned on the sink

"Ahhhh! Cooooold!" he yelled

"opps…sorry!" she yelled

Tyson finally was ready "ok lets go" he said

"You can still fit in your old shirt?" she seemed amazed

Tyson took in a breath "of course …why wouldn't I.. I'm not fat!" he said exhaling

"then why did your shirt just rip" she said

"fine…" he ran into their room and picked up a green shirt and a pair of jeans and his old hat

"I can't believe how long that hat has lasted" she said

"come on we're going to be late!" he yelled grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the door

BACK….

Everyone sat down and sighed

Just then Tyson and Hilary ran over to them

"hey guys sorry we're late" Tyson said out of breath

"I can't believe it… I finally got you to run" Hilary said also out of breath

"We were getting worried" ray stood back up

"No we were just annoyed.." Mariah said

"Every year Tyson…" max said

"Your always late…" Miriam finished their sentences

"Sorry but I woke up late.." he yawned

"It's impossible to make him wake up unless you say some type of food or fire…" Hilary sighed

"Of coarse.." ray said

"Every year…" Mariah said

"It's the same…" max said

"excuses…always" Miriam finished again

"Where's kai?" Tyson asked

"He's probably late" hilary said

"I don't think he's coming.." ray said

"he never comes" she sighed

"well it's possible.." max stopped

"…he could always come though" Miriam finished again

"Ok who's up for some food?" Tyson said

"Tyson: hilary yelled

"Tyson.." they said together

"what…? I'm hungry" he whined

"fine…" they agreed

They walked into a Italian restaurant and sat down and ordered their meals

The girls went off on their own "see ya guys later" they waved

"yes their gone" Tyson smiled turned his head and froze

"something wrong Tyson?" ray asked

"yeah is there" max asked

"look.." he pointed at a table

"wow…is that kai?" ray said

"it is but what's he doing here" max said


	2. Chapter 2

Kai was wearing black pants and a tight crimson shirt and a leather jacket.

He looked over to his displeasure and saw Tyson "oh great.." he whined

"what's wrong kai" a gentle voice said

"don't worry you'll find out soon enough…hey if you don't mind for your own safety to leave for a minute or so" he said

"okay…whatever you want kai" she gave him a kiss and walked off

They all walked over to him

"what are you doing here …. Kai?" they all said

"why would you care?" he said

"you must be here for a reason" Tyson said

"so what if I am" he said

"we're just asking kai don't be so offensive" ray said

"well it's my business" kai said

A girl with short black hair, green eyes with a red tank top and a black skirt walked over

"ummm…who are you guys" she stared at Tyson and everyone then looked at kai

"these are my former teammates" kai said

"wow aren't you being nice kai" Tyson glared at him

"ummm…nice to meet you" she smiled sweetly

Rai walked forward "nice to meet you to…." he said "I'm rai"  
she smiled "I'm asura" she said  
"hi asura! I'm Tyson the best in our team" he stepped in front of rai  
she took a stepped back and smiled nervously "uh..hi"  
"oh and I'm max nice to meet you" max smiled  
she smiled back  
kai glared at them then interrupted there little talk "so what do you guys want?"  
"we came to get food because Tyson was hungry" rai said  
"kai did you forget it's been three years since we've been a team?" max said  
"yeah kai join the fun!" Tyson said**  
**kai sighed "if I do will you leave?" he asked  
"oh come on kai…it could be fun" asura said kinda begging  
"fine…." he sighed standing up and standing by her

"yes! The blade breakers are back!" Tyson cheered and jumped on the table  
"Tyson….don't do that…" kai said walking out with asura, rai and max.

"hey guys wait up!" he yelled jumping off the table and running out

they walked for a while until Tyson finally came back out


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys I have an idea!" he yelled  
kai sighed and looked at him   
"what ?" rai and max asked  
"how about we go down to the park and do a little beyblading" he said  
"hey let's get the girls…it would be fun" rai said  
"hey better idea…." max said "how about we go against our girlfriends" he laughed  
"yeah that would be awesome! but hilary's not that good and I don't think she'd really want to…and kai wouldn't really have any challenge" he said thinking  
"are you calling me weak?" asura interjected  
kai laughed "you've done it now…"  
"huh?" Tyson said confused  
rai and max watched what was going on as the girls came back  
"hey max who's the girl?" Miriam asked  
"yeah and why does it look loke like Tyson just got himself into trouble…" hilary asked  
"rai?" Mariah asked  
"Tyson wanted to do a be blade matches between our girlfriends…" max said  
"yeah that's kais girlfriend…and Tyson accused her of being weak…" rai said  
the girls stood there surprised for a moment then went over to Tyson  
"well I didn't say that there's just no way a girl could beat kai" he said  
kai laughed…  
hilary smacked Tyson" Tyson!" she yelled at him

"hey Tyson….we have a better idea…" Mariah said  
"how about us girls go agaist you guys in a group match" Miriam said  
"…what?…" he said kinda confused  
max and rai walked over to Tyson while asura stood by kai  
"scared of us girls?" Mariah mocked  
"you in?" Miriam asked asura  
asura starred at them not knowing what to say then looked at kai  
rai and max looked at kai" you in kai?" they asked  
kai sighed "why not…" he said walking over to the guys  
asura smiled" I'm in…" she said

Tyson smiled" great it's a match!" he yelled

"don't you guys think it be a good match for an actual stadium?" asked a familiar voice  
everyone turned around to see Mr. Dickinson

"Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson, rai, max, and hilary said  
"hi guys…so what about my offer?" he asked  
"you'd do that?" Tyson asked  
"yep…I think this will be a good turn out" he said  
"that's great!" he cheered "now we can show everyone no girls are gonna beat the blade breakers" he said  
"ok…the tortament will be in a month" he said "and there will be other teams compeating as well….but they will all be girls and boys teams…" he said  
"ok thanks Mr. D!" Tyson said  
"welcome boys… good luck with your training girls" he said walking off  
asura glared at him then looked at the guys "oh yeah…and one more thing…"she said before all the girls walked off "I've already beaten Brooklyn and garland…" she said


	4. Chapter 4

the guys stood there dumbstruck except for kai

kai laughed "I feel bad for who ever goes against asura…" he said  
"why's that kai?" rai asked  
"because she never even called out her bit beast on Brooklyn or garland…she's only called it out once…" he said  
"who'd she call it out on?" max asked  
"…me…" he said clearly  
they looked at him dumbstruck  
Tyson glared at him "good then you can tell us everything about her bit" he said  
"no I can't Tyson I only saw a glimpse of it and then our match ended" he said  
"she won?" Tyson asked  
"no… she disappeared afterwards…but I probably would have lost" he said

Meanwhile…  
"you beat Brooklyn and garland?" hilary asked  
"ummm…yeah…"she said  
"wow….this is going to be a fun month" Mariah said  
"very…" Miriam said  
"so where are we gonna train?" hilary asked  
"ummm…I forgot about that" Miriam said  
"we can train outside" Mariah said  
asura smiled "the outdoors…cool" she said  
"let's get training girls!" Mariah said  
"yeah…were gonna beat those guys bad!" hilary said  
"yeah!" Miriam said  
asura smiled "they won't know what hit them…"she said  
Back..  
"come on guys we have training to do!" Tyson cheered  
"yah!" max said  
"lets get started!" rai said  
kai just watched  
"uh…but first lets get something to eat" Tyson said  
"Tyson!" max and rai yelled then shook their heads.


End file.
